


I want to feel alive.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: –Derek, estás gritando por ayuda, pero no sabes cómo pedirla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si no han escuchado [Esta canción](https://youtu.be/HftYxYc6auU) bueno, ya les dejé el link.   
> :3

Derek se sienta en el sillón reclinable color gris, porque sabe que si se sienta en el negro le dará una impresión demasiado negativa a su psicóloga, la señorita Morell. 

Derek respira profundo antes de levantar la mirada. 

–¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? –pregunta ella.

–No estoy muy seguro– lo único que sabe es que perdió la cuenta después del décimo Red Bull– cuando duermo todo está demasiado fresco, sus gritos, el olor, prefiero no dormir. 

–Sabes que eso te puede orillar a alucinaciones que pueden ser muchísimo peores que las pesadillas, Derek. 

–Lo sé. 

–Entonces, ¿Por qué? 

Derek se encoge de hombros. 

Sabe que Morell no está diciendo lo que ambos saben, la razón por la que Derek lo hace es porque cree que se lo merece, que de alguna manera es su castigo por la tragedia que él causó.

–Sabes que llegará un punto en el que la curación de hombre lobo ya no haga efecto si sigues por ahí, ¿No, Derek? Los estimulantes te ayudan si, pero confunden a tu sistema y en algún momento dejarán de hacer efecto y será demasiado tarde para que tu cuerpo sane. 

Derek asiente y siente algo de alivio ante sus palabras, él quería saber qué sucedería después de usar tantos estimulantes. 

Era la ventaja de tener una psicóloga con suficientes conocimientos acerca del mundo sobrenatural. 

Derek espera ese momento con ansias. 

 

+

 

–No puedes dejar a Laura sola–musita Morell en la siguiente cita. Para empezar, Laura es la razón de que él esté ahí, en sus planes no se encontraba ir a terapia, pero Laura estaba increíblemente preocupada por su estado y creyó que las sesiones ayudarían. 

–Ya está sola– respondió él en voz baja a pesar del dolor que las palabras le causaban. 

–¿Desde cuándo? –Morell ahoga un jadeo al comprender las palabras de Derek. 

–Un mes después del incendio.

Ve a Marin Morell abrir los ojos con sorpresa un segundo antes de recomponerse. 

–Derek, eso fue hace cuatro años, ¿Desde entonces tu lobo no está? 

Derek asiente un par de veces y mira hacia el suelo. Desde la primer luna llena sin su familia el lobo se retrajo en su interior, escondido, herido y sin ganas de salir a pesar de que aún tenía a Laura, aún tenía una alfa a la cual seguir. Bueno, a su lobo parecía no interesarle en absoluto. 

–Okay, bien– es la primera vez que su psicóloga parece no saber que decir– investigaré que hacer al respecto, no puede ser sano para ti o tu lobo o incluso Laura. 

Eso es algo que Derek sabe bien, pero no ha buscado la manera de arreglarlo. 

–Háblame sobre tus tatuajes. 

Derek no esperaba ese cambio de tema. 

–¿Qué hay con ellos? 

–Hace un tiempo me dijiste que te los habías hecho con ayuda de Laura–Derek asiente– los tatuajes significan algo. 

Derek no está seguro de querer compartir eso con ella, algo tan íntimo y tan suyo que ni siquiera a Laura le ha dicho. Ella había preguntado ¿Por qué? Pero Derek no respondió a la pregunta, solo susurró: por favor.

Pero Morell no sentirá el dolor igual que Laura lo haría ni significaría lo mismo para ella, así que podía hacerlo. Podía confesarse con ella. 

–El Triskel era el símbolo de mi familia. 

–Es–lo interrumpe Morell, Derek enarca una ceja hacia ella– Laura y tú siguen aquí. 

Derek tiene que asentir dándole la razón, pero no se corrige. 

–Significa Alfa, beta, Omega, la jerarquía de los lobos.

–¿Para ti qué significa? Porque eso simboliza en tu familia, pero ¿Para ti? 

Derek sintió su boca secarse. 

–El Triskel puede significa muchas cosas: pasado, presente y futuro, la manada, la familia. ¿Para ti qué es? 

–Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo. Es a lo que me estoy aferrando de ellos. 

Morell le da una pequeña sonrisa. 

–¿Y el otro tatuaje? 

–Es un lobo aullando a su manada– Derek traga el nudo en su garganta– pero no hay nadie que le responda. 

+

La siguiente vez que va, Derek esperaba todo menos quedarse dormido en el sillón. No recuerda la última vez que durmió ni cuando fue el último Red Bull que tomó. Para cuándo abre los ojos ya es de noche, Morell está sentada en su escritorio, una pequeña lámpara ilumina sus archivos y no da señales de darse cuenta de que Derek ha despertado. 

–¿Qué hora es? –Derek se aclara la garganta porque su voz ha sonado más ronca de lo que esperaba. 

–Las 11:30, avisé a tu hermana que estabas aquí, no te preocupes por ello. 

–Las 11:30–repite él. Su cita había sido a las 3:00 de la tarde. –¿Qué sucedió con el resto de tus pacientes?–porque, por supuesto que Derek no es el único que acude con ella. 

–Reporté una emergencia familiar y los reprogramé. 

–¿Por qué?–Derek no tiene que hacer la pregunta completa para darse a entender. 

–Porque necesitabas dormir desesperadamente, tu cuerpo estaba al punto del colapso. 

–No tuve–Derek titubea– no tuve pesadillas. 

Marin mueve su mano y señala al aromatizante ambiental en su mesa. 

–Lavanda, ese olor siempre calma a los lobos. 

Derek se siente como un niño pequeño de nuevo. 

–Gracias. 

La psicóloga suspira y Derek sabe que dirá algo importante, así que se obliga a mirarla. –Derek, estás gritando por ayuda, pero no sabes cómo pedirla– eso se siente como una bofetada– Aquí estoy yo y tienes a Laura, úsalo para curarte, para dejar ir la culpa. Ayúdate a ti mismo y ayuda a Laura, que también sufre y no puedes negarlo. 

Derek lo sabe, la escucha llorar cada noche cuando cree que él ya está dormido en la habitación de enfrente. 

+

Él tiene una rutina. Se levanta a las 6 am, entrena durante una hora, desayuna con Laura y luego se va al trabajo a las 8. No es que realmente ninguno de los necesite el trabajo con el dinero del seguro y todo el dinero que su familia tenía, pero lo hacen porque así tienen con que ocupar la mente y no estar todo el día encerrados en el departamento. 

O al menos la tenía hasta que algo se quebró dentro de él y por primera vez en años, el lobo sollozó, fue algo pequeño, un lamento que terminó tan pronto como llegó. Lo hizo el tercer día después de que Laura regresara a Beacon Hill's y Derek sintiera la ausencia de Laura, la falta de un alfa que conociera. 

El lobo volvió a él el día que encontró a Laura muerta en los bosques de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Ese día, solo lloriqueo. Laméntandose por el hecho de que ahora que ya no estaba su hermana mayor el lobo hacía su aparición. 

+

Había días en los que se transformaba y corría entre los árboles, tratando de olvidar, tratando de no sentirse indefenso ante el hecho de no saber quién era su alfa ahora.

A Derek ya no le quedaba familia, después del incendio solo habían sido él y Laura y el alfa que la había matado se había ido, no había rastro de otro lobo en el pueblo. Por lo que el lobo solo salía cuando era estrictamente necesario, cuando necesitaba sentirse vivo y en conexión con su parte humana, solo cuando era luna llena.   
El día que volvió a aullar fue el día que vio a un par de chicos en el bosque, reconoció a un nuevo lobo en el muchacho con mandíbula chueca, al parecer el alfa había  regresado a Beacon, pero reconoció a una chispa que lo hizo aullar.

Una chispa que hizo a su lobo reaccionar.

En su familia, las chispas eran especiales. Eran una de las partes que más debían proteger.

Y esa chispa estaba sola, al igual que él.

Hasta que Derek lo encontró.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay días buenos. 

Hay días que puede sonreír y reír con Stiles y el resto de la manada. 

Hay días en que puede ser una persona funcional y no solo  _ fingir _ serlo. 

Pero hay días en que todo se viene abajo y él podría esconderse bajo la cama de Stiles o en los bosques alrededor de donde solía estar su casa o simple y sencillamente resguardado en su habitación del Loft. 

Hay días en que no puede concentrarse y lo único que evita que se vuelva salvaje (ja, antes su lobo ni siquiera estaba o ahora se encontraba en exceso, vaya que lo jode) es aferrarse a su ancla, pensar en el puñado de adolescentes licántropos que están bajo su yugo y el humano que corría con esos lobos. 

Él solo no podía dejarlos a pesar de lo tentadora que suena la idea. 

No podía dejar a Isaac con sus enormes ojos y la esperanza depositada por completo en él. No podía dejar a Erika con el fantasma de su enfermedad, aún sabiendo que ya no le afectaba, pero muy segura de que si no fuera por Derek, ella probablemente estaría muerta. 

No puede dejar a Jackson con sus muchos problemas de confianza y seguridad. Ser un lobo le quitó lo bravucón, pero no su falta de confianza en el mundo. 

No puede dejar a Stiles, a esa chispa que no solo iluminó a su manada sino también a su vida. 

Él no puede y una parte de él quiere ser egoísta e irse, pero la otra grita por ser aún más egoísta y quedarse con esa pequeña manada. 

Con su pequeña familia.

Hay días en que él solo llega a casa de Stiles y él lo conoce tan bien que no pregunta, no dice nada, solo toma a Derek y deja que terminen en su cama. Derek adueñándose de algo que se siente perfecto en ese momento, para que, al terminar, hace que se sienta aún más culpable. 

Stiles le pasa una mano por la espalda y le susurra al oído que todo está bien, que estarán bien, que está a salvo. Que no debe preocuparse por nada. 

Derek se preocupa por lo mucho que necesita a ese humano. 

Stiles ya no es un niño, sabe perfectamente lo que hace, pero Derek se pregunta si realmente sabe lo mucho que implica terminar con un lobo. Dejar que un lobo  _ termine  _ en él. 

Se pregunta si en uno de sus tantos libros dice todo lo que acarrea estar con un lobo, aunque sea algo tan superfluo como el sexo es. O eso es lo que se repite Derek. 

Derek espera que Stiles sí lo sepa, que sea realmente consciente de lo que implica, porque eso significa que Stiles se arriesga a estar con él aún sabiendo todos los riesgos que conlleva. 

Todo lo que Derek toca se desvanece. 

Derek súplica porque Stiles y el resto de la manada no lo hagan.

+

Hay días en los que solo quiere tomar su coche, a Stiles y a los demás lobos y huir de ese infierno de pueblo. 

Pero recuerda el juramento que hizo su familia para proteger ese territorio, recuerda al padre de Stiles, que, aunque sabe que seguiría a su hijo a donde fuera, Derek no puede pensar en una buena razón para justificarse ante el hombre. Piensa en la hermana pequeña de Boyd, en los padres de Erika y en los de Jackson. 

Piensa en Laura y que no quiere dejarla sola ahí, a pesar de que está con el resto de su famila. 

No, en eso no puede ser egoísta aunque quisiera. 

Pero de vez en cuando sí toma el coche y se lleva a todos a la playa, a construir nuevos recuerdos y una base más sólida. 

A sentirse vivo, porque eso es lo único que Derek quiere y está consiguiendo poco a poco con ayuda de esos adolescentes. 


End file.
